Música en mi corazón
by Biso47
Summary: Recuerdos en mi mente de días felices que pase contigo, todo me llevo a ese día mágico de abril donde tu diste el primer paso en un inesperado camino... aun no me puedo creer que estés conmigo... Nico-chan... Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Maki


**Música en mi Corazón.**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde hace dos años que te fuiste y yo aun te sigo recordando, recuerdo tus hermosos ojos que resplandecen de un color carmesí intenso al igual que tu personalidad deshonesta en ocasiones y segura en otras; recuerdo tu piel tersa y blanca al contraste de la mía; recuerdo ese brillante cabello oscuro incluso más misterioso que la noche, todo de ti lo recuerdo, como recuerdo miles las canciones que escribí para ti; si, tal vez estoy exagerando y no fueron tantas, al fin y acabo tu nunca supiste cuantas te escribí, yo nunca te lo dije; por ultimo recuerdo esa hermosa sonrisa que contagiaba a todos a tu alrededor. Me pregunto porque a pesar de que te tengo tan cerca no puedo evitar pensarte con tanta intensidad, me pregunto porque a pesar de que no te has ido de mi lado tengo esta tristeza e incertidumbre como si me faltara algo, una vez más uno de mis pesados suspiros suenan dentro de mi… Nico-chan

De pronto todo esto se difumina en mi mente y una tonada que yo misma compuse me saca del sueño en el que estaba, abro pesadamente los ojos y la luz del sol me da directo en ellos haciendo que esconda la vista entre las sabanas, suspiro una vez más pensando en ti, distante pero cercana como siempre.

– _"Otra vez ese sueño"._ –Salgo de debajo de las sabanas e intento aclarar la vista para que lo que antes era borroso a mi vista se vuelva tenue. – _"Porque a pesar de que te veo al menos una vez por semana te sigo sintiendo tan lejos Nico-chan"_

Me siento sobre la cama y comienzo a ver a mi alrededor, siempre es la misma habitación con falta de personalidad a la que estoy tan acostumbrada, a excepción de algunas fotos de nosotras nueve en el escenario; suspiro y pienso que tan distante fue esa época y como me gustaría seguir divirtiéndome así. Miro frente a mi donde esta ese característico uniforme de preparatoria con el ahora nuevo moño verde que alguna vez te adorno a ti, con el cual más te recuerdo siempre que entras a mi mente.

Pongo un pie en el frio suelo de la habitación, y estiro todas mis extremidades, me dirijo a la ventana a ver el resplandor del sol de una primavera recién llegada y el rosa del gran árbol de cerezo que esta plantado frente a la mansión.

En ese momento me percato de lo tarde que es, miro el reloj encima de la mesa de noche junto a mi cama y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que dormí mas de la cuenta. Corro por mi habitación tropezándome con algunas cosas que deje tiradas la noche anterior, tomo el pulcro uniforme característico de Otonokizaka, aquella escuela que tiene tantos lindos recuerdos para mí, y entro presurosa al baño para cambiarme.

– _"Demonios, llegare tarde."_ –Torpemente me meto en el uniforme. _–"Todo por quedarme hablando con ella hasta tarde."_

Salgo del baño y meto cosas a mi mochila, ni siquiera presto atención a lo que hay dentro de ella, salgo de la habitación apresuradamente y corro hacia las escaleras que llevan a la sala donde mis padres están tomando el desayuno tranquilamente.

–Es tarde Maki. –Dice mi padre sin quitarle la vista a la taza de té que tiene en las manos. – ¿Quieres que le diga a alguien que te lleve?

–No será necesario. –Busco a mi alrededor y veo a la persona que estaba buscando, cierta castaña con uniforme de servicio que tantos años ha estado con nosotros. –Waki-san no hace falta que prepare el desayuno para mí, comprare algo fuera y también no hace que haga la cena, llegare tarde, estaré con Hanayo y Rin. –Ella me mira a los ojos y asiente con su cabeza en aprobación para luego entrar a la cocina.

–Estas segura de que no necesitas que te lleve alguien Maki. –Pregunta mi madre poniéndose a mi lado acomodando el moño verde el cual estaba torcido por la velocidad con la que me vestí. –Te queda muy bien Hija. –Me avergüenzo con las palabras de mi madre y escondo el rostro mirando hacia el suelo.

–No hace falta, aun puedo alcanzar el tren. –Acomodo mi mochila en mi hombro y me aparto de mi madre. –Entonces me voy…

Salgo apresurada y me calzo los zapatos en la entrada, abro apresurada la puerta y corro lo más rápido que mis pies pueden hacia la estación.

De camino veo pasar a gente con el mismo problema que yo, todos corren velozmente a mí misma dirección. Llego a la estación casi a tiempo, por poco y me cierran las puertas en la cara, me adentro en el tren y me acomodo en uno de los pasillos donde me encuentro con la persona que menos pensé ver ese día.

Ese característico cabello negro atado en dos coletas está a mi lado, agarrada a uno de los pasamanos difícilmente por la cantidad de gente, al parecer no nota mi presencia porque está muy concentrada en su celular, pongo mi mano en uno de sus hombros y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle:

–Otra vez te quedaste dormida Nico-chan. –Ella se sobresalta al sentir mi aliento caliente tan cerca de su rostro, me voltea a ver desconcertada y esconde su celular a sus espaladas.

–Tonta, casi muero de un susto. –Toma un gran respiro y posiciona su mano en su pecho. –Creí que era un acosador, que mala.

–Era el momento perfecto para jugarte una broma. –Rio un poco. –Después de todas las que me debes enana.

–Ya quieres empezar con esto, es muy temprano para pelear… -En su rostro pone una sonrisa burlona. –Es mejor esperar hasta la tarde. –Lleva su mano a su boca para contener la risa. –O es acaso que no puedes esperar a ver a la gran Nico nii.

–Lo has arruinado todo. –Dejo salir un ligero suspiro. –Y lo mejor sería no verte en todo el día Tonta.

–Mira quien es la que empieza con las peleas. –hace un lindo puchero.

–Yo no empiezo con nada. –Miro a mi reloj de pulsera y entro en pánico. –Demonios es muy tarde.

–Parece ser que la responsable Maki-chan también va tarde. –Se comienza a reír de mi expresión apurada, lleva su vista a su celular y se impresiona también de la hora. –Todo es tú culpa por quedarnos hablando hasta tarde. –Quito mi vista de Nico y miro indignada hacia otro lado.

Las estaciones de tren pasan y yo casi tengo que bajar, Nico aún se concentra en los mensajes que llegan a su celular, yo con un poco de curiosidad de saber con quién habla trato de mirar discretamente pero me es imposible, finalmente y con tan solo una estación para que baje, Nico Rompe el silencio.

–Ya casi es el Día. –Nico dice en un susurro apenas audible para mí.

–Dijiste algo.

–Nada… –Hace una pausa y libera un pesado suspiro par luego encontrar mi mirada con la de ella. –Sabes que día es hoy cierto.

–A qué viene la pregunta. –Digo un poco desconcertada, Nico se queda callada esperando mi respuesta. –3 de Abril… Que con eso, ¿Tienes algo que hacer…? -Me doy cuenta de mi pregunta y rápidamente me siento avergonzada. –No… no es como si te pidiera que tuvieras un día libre conmigo, no lo malinterpretes, es solo que tu preguntaste. –Nico me ve con una gran y sincera sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces comparte con los demás.

–Nunca cambias cierto Maki-chan. –Su sonrisa se ensancha y comienza a reír un poco. –Solo quería saber que estuvieras consiente en que día vives. –Nico suspira y mira hacia las puertas del tren. –Eres tan despistada que te pasaras una estación por estar conversando conmigo. –Volvió a reír.

–Demonios, no me di cuenta… Adiós te llamo después. –Me abrí paso entre la gente que se amontonaba en la puerta y salí con gran velocidad liberando un suspiro después de salir del tren, voltee a ver a la ventana de este para encontrarme por última vez con la mirada divertida de Nico moviendo su mano para despedirse de mí.

Ese día fue muy apurado, a pesar de que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo no lo logre y tuve que soportar un pesado sermón del profesor diciendo que tenía que ser más responsable ahora que estaba en tercer año y a punto de graduarme. Sin embargo el día paso tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común hasta la hora de la salida, me reuní con Rin y Hanayo que esperaban felizmente a que terminara de guardar mis cosas.

Fuimos al centro a pasar el rato como lo hacíamos de vez en cuando, caminamos por el centro comercial y entramos a muchas tiendas, no era diferente a lo que acostumbrábamos hacer hasta que algo nos llamó la atención. Aun caminábamos para pasar a un último sitio antes de regresar a casa, pero a lo lejos logramos ver a cierta pelinegra que miraba atenta a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

–Esa no es Nico-chan. –Se sobresaltó Rin al ver a Nico, yo solo me quedaba expectante viendo como miraba a todos lados, no pude evitar poner una ligera sonrisa cuando la vi.

–Parece que está esperando a alguien. –Dijo Hanayo lo cual hizo que quitara la sonrisa de mi rostro.

–Miren Nya. –Rin señalo de nuevo a Nico la cual miraba con una mueca frustrada a dos ciertas chicas que se acercaron a ella. –Es solo Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan. –Dijo Rin quitándole importancia, algo dentro de mi descanso al ver que ellas eran las personas las cuales estaba esperando Nico.

–Vámonos, no hay que entrometernos en sus asuntos. –Dije acomodando mi mochila al hombro y dando algunos pasos.

–No lo sé Maki-chan. –Hablo de nuevo Rin con duda en su voz. –Se ven muy sospechosas Nya... –Hizo una pausa y me tomo de la manga de mi uniforme y abrazo a Hanayo de la cintura. –Y si las seguimos Nya. –Dijo en tono divertido.

–No…no creo que sea buena idea Rin-chan, además son solo Nozomi y Eli, no es como si fueran a planear algo. –Mientras Hanayo decía eso su voz se volvió más tenue para después explotar en nerviosismo. –Re…recordé que tenemos que ir a otro lugar, vamos Rin-chan. –Hanayo tomo de la mano a Rin y trato de hacer que cambiara de idea.

–Vamos Kayochin, acaso no te pica la curiosidad de lo que están planeando. -Dijo divertida Rin llevando a rastras a la castaña. –Vamos Maki-chan va a ser divertido.

–Rin…Rin-chan no espera tenemos que irnos. –Dijo nerviosa Hanayo. – ¡Que…Que alguien me ayude!

–No seas exagerada Hanayo. –Dije caminando en dirección a donde estaba Rin arrastrando a Hanayo. –No es como si me importase lo que hace esa enana, así que no me importa ir o no.

Caminamos a cierta distancia de esas tres y llegamos hasta cierto lugar de comida en el cual solíamos pasar mucho tiempo nosotras nueve cuando aún estaban las de tercero en Otonokizaka, miramos nostálgicas el establecimiento par después entrar en él, seguimos de cerca a las tres chicas frente a nosotras cerciorándonos de que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, nos sentamos a un lado de ellas, solo nos separaba una pared, pero eso hacía que pudiéramos escuchar todo lo que decían. Al principio no pudimos poner mucha atención en lo que hablaban. Rin estaba terca en que tenía hambre y no pudimos escuchar mucho ya que Hanayo y ella discutían en si pedir algo para comer. Yo tenía mi oreja pegada a la pared para poder escuchar mejor lo que decían cuando algo que dijeron me exalto.

Con un movimiento de mi mano trate de hacer callar a Hanayo y Rin para que pudiera escuchar mejor lo que hablaban esas tres detrás de la pared.

–Estas segura que no le quieres decir nada. –Podía reconocer la voz de Eli

–No… quiero que sea sorpresa. –Respondía Nico.

–Estas segura, será más difícil decírselo después. –Decía tranquilizadora Nozomi. –Y será aun peor si te descubre.

–No hay problema, podre guardar el secreto, con que solo ustedes lo sepan está bien. –Nico libero un pequeño suspiro. –Iré a su casa, ni siquiera se darán cuenta sus padres, aunque tal vez necesite ayuda de su madre, después hare lo que tenga que hacer y todo saldrá bien… confíen en mí.

–No te oigo muy convencida Nicochi… -Hablaba Nozomi con un tono tranquilizador. –Estas segura que no le quieres decir a Maki-chan acerca de esto, le puedes causar una gran decepción. –Al escuchar mi nombre en su conversación mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

–Está bien así, es mejor para ella no saberlo. –La voz de Nico sonó distante y apagada.

–No sé si esto saldrá bien pero tienes todo nuestro apoyo Nico. –Eli libero un pesado suspiro. –Es mejor que nos vallamos, se está haciendo tarde y Nozomi y yo tenemos mucha tarea para mañana, y tú tienes que estar preparada para llegar a tiempo a la agencia, tuviste suerte de que hoy no te dijeran nada por tu impuntualidad.

Escuche sillas chirriar contra el suelo y pasos aproximarse a donde estábamos nosotras, intuitivamente las tres agachamos las cabezas y miramos hacia la mesa, tratando de no ser descubiertas, las mayores pasaron de largo, sin siquiera voltearnos a ver, pero justo cuando estaban saliendo del establecimiento, vi el rostro de Nozomi mirando hacia nuestra dirección con una sonrisa burlona, volvió la vista hacia donde estaban sus dos acompañantes y saco su celular. El sonido del celular de Hanayo nos sacó a las tres del trance en el que estábamos al ver a la peli purpura caminar detrás de Eli y Nico. Hanayo saco su celular y libero un pesado suspiro.

–Nos vamos ya Rin-chan, nosotras también tenemos mucha tarea que hacer, y se está haciendo demasiado tarde. –Hanayo se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus cosas.

–Kayochin pero que hay de la comida. –dijo decepcionada Rin.

–Vámonos ya Rin es tarde. –Dijo Hanayo si voltearnos a ver, Rin se tensó al escuchar a Hanayo, en ese momento no me importo el tono con el que le hablo a Rin pero parecía un poco molesta.

Camine cerca de ellas saliendo del establecimiento, no podía poner atención a mi entorno después de lo que había escuchado, me sentí extraña, todo el camino estuve solo pensando en lo que había escuchado anteriormente, no podía sacármelo de la mente. Dudas comenzaron a abrumarme, no podía dejar de pensar el porqué de esa conversación y la explicación que darle a lo que dijo Nico a cerca de ir a la casa de alguien a hacer quien sabe que cosas. La incertidumbre se empezó a acumular en mi pecho haciéndome sentir como si no pudiera respirar, mi corazón latía rápidamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero.

Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada de lo que habíamos escuchado en el restaurante, Hanayo camina frente a nosotras mirando de vez en cuando los mensajes que llegaban a su celular, Rin caminaba a mi lado mirando como Hanayo la ignoraba por completo y yo tenía la mirada perdida solo viendo al camino, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, entonces pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, pensamiento de Nico alejándose cada vez mas de mí, de Nico encontrando a alguien que la quería mucho y se encontraría con él o ella, miedo e incertidumbre volvieron a golpearme de frente, tenía ganas intensas de liberar todas esa emociones con un grito o tan siquiera poder dejar caer lágrimas de tristeza y frustración por no saber lo que pasaba conmigo. Las tres seguimos nuestro propio camino y yo regrese a casa exhausta y llena de dudas.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía pensando en lo que oí en aquel establecimiento, por más que trataba no podía sacarlo de mi mente, comencé a distanciarme un poco del mundo real y alejarme de Hanayo y Rin, prefería estar sola esos días. Trate de hablar con Nico pero rara vez contestaba mis mensajes, y ni hablar de salir con ella a cualquier lado como solíamos hacerlo, siempre que le pedía salir ella inventaba algo para rechazar mi propuesta, no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle lo que pasaba, no era como si me importase, pero tal vez la razón por la cual me sentía de ese modo es porque no supe mucho de ella en lo que restaba de las siguientes semanas de abril.

En ocasiones me la encontraba en el tren camino a la escuela, ella pretendía hablarme lo mejor que podía, pero en ocasiones sonaba cortante e indiferente, evadía mis preguntas e indirectas que le hacía, y sin más nos volvíamos a separar para no vernos dentro de otro gran tiempo, o al menos a si me lo parecía a mí.

Mi mente estaba echo un lio, no podía concentrarme en clase así que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el salón de música tocando el piano, algo que siempre me tranquilizo, sin darme cuenta regrese a ser como lo era hace dos años, hace dos años en el cual no conocía la felicidad de estar con alguien, de tener amigas, de estar feliz peleando con Nico-chan, si pensarlo siquiera tocaba canciones dedicándoselas completamente a ella, siempre la tenía en mi mente, y siempre se sentía mas distante. Al pasar de los días tenía miedo a resignarme de que realmente la había perdido. O quizás solo me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Recuerdo un día que toda esa negatividad en mi mente se disipo al menos por un momento, era extraño aquel día, al salir de la escuela me agolpo una onda de calor seguida por unos deslumbrantes rayos de sol intensos, tres chicas esperaban bajando las escaleras de Otonokizaka, hace semanas que no las veía a las tres juntas pero me alegro demasiado verlas, no puedo mentir. La energética y molesta Honoka, la Responsable y bien portada Umi, y la confiable Kotori esperaban por mí en la entrada de la escuela; al mírame las tres pusieron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y Honoka corrió a mi lado a abrazarme como solía hacerlo, en ese momento no me importo la vergüenza que sentía, realmente aprecie ese gesto de parte de ella, creo que lo necesitaba. Las otras dos chicas nos miraban desde lejos felices, como en los viejos tiempos, Umi regaño a Honoka y Kotori solo reía nerviosa, era como un respiro nuevo para mí.

–Déjala un momento Honoka, sé que estas feliz de verla. –Dijo segura Umi dirigiéndose a Honoka y tomándola del hombro. –Maki me alegra que estés bien, escuchamos de Hanayo que no habías estado muy animada estos días.

–Bueno… –Baje la vista, volví a pensar en Nico. –Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

–Segura no pareces muy convencida Maki-chan. –Dijo Kotori, siempre ha sido muy perceptiva con cómo se sienten los demás, pero al igual que Nozomi ella no dice mucho lo que piensa. Solo me quedo bajar la vista.

–Pero por eso estamos aquí no es así Umi-chan. –Dijo emocionada Honoka mirando a Umi. –Para que estés más animada Maki-chan. –Volteo a verme directo a los ojos. –Venimos a invitarte a salir a donde sea, tú elijes, claro siempre y cuando quieras ir.

No dije nada me lo pensé un rato mientras ellas esperaban pacientemente a mi respuesta, sé que sería grosero rechazar su invitación a pesar que fueron a buscarme después de tanto tiempo, pero realmente no sabía que contestar, no me sentía del todo bien para pasar la tarde junto con ellas y no es porque fueran una molestia para mí, sino que me sentía tan decaída que temía arruinar la diversión con ellas.

–Lo siento. –Dije segura. –Creo que paso por hoy, no crean que no quiero ir con ustedes, es solo que no me siento del todo bien para salir, realmente lo siento, a pesar de que vinieron hasta aquí por mí. –Trate de sonreír pero en cambio solo pude poner una extraña mueca en mi rostro.

–Maki-chan porque no hablamos de lo que te pasa, yo se que te servirá más hablar. –Dijo Kotori con una voz serena acercándose a mí. –Veras que podremos ayudarte, confía en nosotras. –Baje la vista y titubee entre mis pensamiento si contarles lo que me pasaba, lo que realmente sentía con la situación de Nico.

–Nosotras te escucharemos Maki, siempre es bueno sacar lo que te preocupas, sino solo te harás más daño. –Hablo confiable Umi, como siempre lo hace. Cuando Umi dijo eso empecé a pensar que lo mejor sería contarles, pero no me sentía preparada para sacar especulaciones falsas, tenía miedo de equivocarme con Nico-chan, o peor, de tener razón.

–Lo… siento. –Levante mi rostro y mire a las tres chicas que me sonreían. –Creo que lo mejor sería pensarlo primero por mi cuenta, aprecio mucho su ayuda pero, creo que es algo que tengo que hablar con Nico-chan primero.

–Pero Maki, nosotras te ayu… –Umi no pudo terminar porque la voz confiable y energética de Honoka la interrumpió.

–Está bien Maki-chan. –Honoka se acercó y puso un rostro serio, lo cual me trajo recuerdos del pasado. –Está bien meditarlo por tu parte, es bueno de vez en cuando estar sola y pensarlo, pero no olvides, que estamos todas nosotras siete cuando lo necesites, si quieres puedes irte a casa hoy pero prométenos que saldrás con nosotras otro día y nos contaras que paso con Nico-chan, esta bien. –Yo solo asentí con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Honoka, a veces me pregunto cómo esa chica puede llenar de confianza en los momentos adecuados, algo dentro de mí se sintió tranquilo con las palabras de Honoka.

–Honoka, puedo hablar contigo un momento. –Dijo Umi con una sonrisa que daba miedo, me pregunto porque estaba tan enojada. Las tres chicas se alejaron un poco, Kotori las miraba nerviosa, comenzaron a murmurar pero aun así alcanzaba a escucharlas. –Porque dijiste eso, no podemos dejar que valla a su casa.

–Pero porque Umi-chan, siempre es bueno pasar un momento sola cuando, te sientes triste.

–Te dije desde un principio que nos dejaras hablar a nosotras. –Umi sonó más molesta mientras Honoka se cohibía con las palabras de Umi.

–Ya Umi-chan, seguramente podemos convencerla de que valla con nosotras. –Dijo Kotori tratando de apaciguar un poco la situación. –Déjenme hablar a mi estoy segura que no se podrá resistir a la nueva pastelería que abrieron cerca de aquí. –Esto se estaba volviendo un poco extraño, no sabía qué hacer.

–Que malas son ustedes, es mejor que Maki-chan piense las cosas a solas y después ya nos contara que es lo que le pasa, ¡insensibles! –Grito Honoka.

-No tienes idea de lo que pasara si dejamos ir a Maki, Nozomi no nos perdonara. –Dijo Umi volviendo a susurrar. –Como no perdono a la pobre de Hanayo. –Umi puso un rostro traumatizado.

–Que tiene que ver Nozomi-chan en esto, solo dejémosla ir qué más da, ya la veremos otro día. –Umi suspiro pesadamente.

–No entiendes la situación cierto. –Respondió Umi cansada con la situación.

–Di…disculpen, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que llegar a casa. –Hable después de un rato escucharlas susurrar. –Es mejor que me valla… adiós, supongo. –Hable un poco desconcertada con la situación.

– ¡No! –Gritaron Umi y Kotori al unísono.

–Espera Maki-chan no te vayas, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. –Kotori se acercó a mí. –Que…que tal los estudios, bien supongo eres muy lista después de todo cierto. –Dijo nerviosa. Yo voltee a ver el camino y me aleje lentamente de ese trio.

– ¡Espera no te vayas Maki! –Umi corrió a mi lado y me tomo de la manga del uniforme. –Iremos a mi casa a practicar con el arco, siempre te ha gustado cierto, o era solo a mí, no importa, acompáñanos por favor. –Umi estaba completamente derrotada, me suplicaba que las acompañara, pero realmente verlas en esa situación solo me hizo que desconfiara más de ellas. Me aparte su mano de mi uniforme y comencé a caminar más rápido.

– ¡Corre Maki-chan, estoy segura que estarás bien sola! –Honoka se puspo en frente de Umi y Kotori las cuales insistentemente seguían gritando cosas y trataban de apartar a Honoka del camino. – ¡Ya nos contaras todo luego! –Camine lo más rápido posible alejándome de esas tres, estaban actuando demasiado extraño.

Al llegar a mi casa lo único que quería era quedarme todo el resto del día en mi habitación, o tal vez tocar el piano un rato, eso siempre me solía relajar, después de lo que paso antes no tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Entre en casa y me encontré con mi mamá esperando en la entrada, creí que estaría todo el día en el hospital como de costumbre.

–Ya llegue. –Dije desanimada a mi madre.

–Ma…Maki, cariño no te esperábamos hasta tarde. –Hablo nerviosa mi madre.

–Sí, decidí llegar temprano, estaba muy exhausta. –Mire a mi madre y me deje caer al sofá de la sala -¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-No estoy nerviosa Maki, estas imaginando cosas. –Decía mientras tomaba su bolso. –Qué te parece si me acompañas a hacer las compras. –Suspire cansada.

– ¿Porque no dejas que Waki-san se encargue? siempre es ella la que hace las compras.

–E...eso no será necesario, le di el día libre, además no nos viene mal salir de vez en cuando madre e hija. –Se tensó y mientras hablaba tartamudeaba nerviosamente, yo solo libere otro suspiro y me levante pesadamente del sofá.

–Está bien voy a cambiarme. –Camine hacia las escaleras mientras mi madre me sostenía del uniforme.

–Espera Maki, realmente tengo mucha prisa, así que no es necesario que te cambies, estas bien así. –Dijo nerviosa mi mamá

–De acuerdo… -La mire desconfiada. – ¿Estas ocultando algo? Estas actuando muy extraña.

–Extraña, no sé a qué te refieres, me comporto como siempre. –Se acercó a la entrada y se calzo los zapatos, en ese momento le quite un poco de importancia a su comportamiento pero entonces un estrepitoso ruido a lo lejos llamo mi atención. El sonido lo reconocía muy bien, provenía de mi cuarto de música, era el sonido de la tapa de mi piano caer pesadamente, en ese momento me sobresalte.

– ¿Escuchaste eso?–Dije, en ese momento creí que no había nadie en casa.

–Escuchar… ¿Escuchar que Maki…? -Hizo una pausa y llevo su mano nerviosa a su frente. –O ese ruido, seguramente es Waki-san limpiando, no le des importancia.

–Pero dijiste que le diste el día libre. –Esto se estaba tornando extraño otra vez. –¿Estas ocultando algo…?

–Sí, yo dije eso… pero ya la conoces, esa mujer no se tomaría un día libre aunque la obligara… -Mi madre se acercó y tomo mi mano comenzando a arrastrarme hasta la salida. - ¿Nos vamos?

Lance un suspiro y le quite importancia a todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, estaba segura que algo estaba pasando pero realmente no era algo muy importante, si mamá decía que era Waki-san supongo que tendría que ser verdad, no creo que tenga necesidad de mentirme.

Las siguientes semanas no pensé demasiado en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, aun tenia angustia por lo que le pasaba a Nico-chan, pero era incluso más la preocupación por lo que me pasaba a mí, nunca llegue a una conclusión clara.

A pesar de eso trate de dar lo mejor por recobrar el ánimo, trate de sincerarme conmigo y pensar mejor las cosas. Decidí contarles a Hanayo y Rin como me sentía, mientras la castaña ponía rostro emocionado, Rin parecía dudosa con mis palabras, como si no entendiera tampoco la situación. Los días pasaron más y más rápido, decidí tomarles la palabra a Honoka y a las demás de salir con ellas, trate de ser lo más positiva que pude para no arruinarles el momento, realmente la pase muy bien con su compañía.

Pero nada se comparaba a las salidas con Nico-chan, extrañaba su voz, sus enojos, la forma en la que me sonreía y su altanería, extrañaba mucho estar con ella, eso era algo que no pude sacar de mi mente a pesar de todo lo que hice para olvidarlo. Estuve con esa incertidumbre hasta que por fin llego el día en que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron.

Fue un miércoles por la mañana, estaba realmente soleado ese día, el calor se sentía agradable a la piel, los arboles de cerezo florecidos parecían brillar incluso más, supe al instante que sería un buen día. Me levante muy temprano y decidí salir temprano hacia la escuela, me sentía con una gran tranquilidad en el pecho después de esos tormentosos días.

Al llegar a la escuela me recibieron muchos saludos cordiales de buenos días, como pocas veces recibo, el día continuo tranquilo hasta la hora de salida. Hanayo y Rin dijeron que tenían algo que hacer y se fueron antes que yo, pero por alguna razón ese día no me sentí triste por estar sola, disfrute poder respirar tranquilamente. Camine lento hasta casa, viendo los colores cambiantes del cielo y el contraste que hacían con los arboles de cerezo en flor. Lo único que no salió de mi mente fue Nico-chan, pero al contrario de sentirme triste, me dieron tantas ganas de escuchar su voz, saque mi celular y busque en mis contactos su número, me la pensé dos veces si era lo correcto llamarla, pero sentía que lo necesitaba; la llame y sorpresivamente para mi ella contesto, una felicidad dentro de mi inundo todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien escuchar de nuevo su voz.

–Maki-chan eres tú… –Pregunto con duda.

–Claro, quien más iba a ser tonta. –Reí un poco no podía ocultar mi felicidad.

–Ya empezamos, después de tanto tiempo de no hablar y tú contestas así. –Nico también libero una ligera risa. –Que complicada eres. –Libero un pesado suspiro.

–Es tu culpa por hacer preguntas sin sentido. –Reí de nuevo y comencé a caminar. –Cómo has estado… No es que me importe pero hace mucho que no hablamos.

–Como lo digo siempre, ¿tú nunca cambias cierto? –Libero un suspiro. –Yo he estado bien Maki-chan… Extrañándote un poco. –Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

–Que dijiste… –Me sonroje con las palabras de Nico, pero tenía que guardar la compostura. –Acaso la egocéntrica pequeña Idol Nico-chan dijo que me extrañaba. –Reí un poco cerrando mis ojos con fuerza por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

–A quien le dices egocéntrica chica amargada. –Ella también rio, realmente parecía como si entre nosotras dos nunca hubiera pasado nada, al final libero un suspiro. –Maki-chan, ¿Sabes que día es hoy cierto?

–De nuevo esa pregunta, que obsesión tienes con los días. –Pregunte desconcertada.

–Como lo suponía… –Hizo una ligera pausa y con voz sincera dijo: –Te espero en tu casa Maki-chan, no tardes… –Y finalmente colgó el teléfono, trate de encontrarle una explicación a las palabras de Nico pero solo lograron confundirme más.

Acelere un poco mi paso, la angustia se agolpo en mi pecho por lo que había dicho Nico-chan, después de tanto de no verla, ahora me decía eso con tanta tranquilidad, realmente no lo podía creer. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa, no podía mentir en las ganas que tenia de volver a ver a Nico-chan, así que corrí hasta llegar a casa con una sonrisa muy grande en mi rostro.

Al llegar todo estaba en completo silencio, me adentre por el gran portón de mi casa y busque desesperadamente las llaves en mi mochila, no había señales de Nico por ningún lado, tal vez esa tonta me quisiera jugar una broma de nuevo, me comencé a decepcionar un poco. Desganada y cansada de haber corrido hasta ahí abrí la puerta de mi casa.

Al entrar todo estaba obscuro y al adentrarme un poco más fui recibida con un sonoro grito coreado por todas las presente ahí.

– ¡FELICIDADES MAKI-CHAN!

Estaba totalmente impactada al escuchar el grito de las personas frente a mí, me sentía desconcertada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese recibimiento, estaba completamente paralizada viendo atentamente a cada uno de los rostros conocidos frente a mí.

Estaban mis siete amigas vestidas tan hermosamente, cada quien aprovechando sus gustos, estaba mi madre, mi padre y Waki-san viéndome con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, incluso estaba la hermana de Eli, los padres de mis demás amigas, y la madre de Nico-chan con sus dos hermanas gemelas. Salí un poco del trance al sentir que faltaba una única persona entre toda esa gente. Voltee a mi alrededor y comencé a dar pasos pesados frente a las chicas que me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sentía como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

– ¿Que… Que es todo esto? –Dije ilusionada, Nozomi se acercó a mí.

–Enserio no sabes que día es hoy, Maki-chan… realmente me sorprende lo despistada que eres… –Yo negué con mi cabeza aun sorprendida. –Pues resulta Maki-chan, que hoy es el cumpleaños de la compositora más linda del mundo… –Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. – ¿La conoces Maki-chan? Dicen que es un poco complicada de tratar. –Rio un poco.

– ¡Yo no soy complicada! –Grite al escuchar a Nozomi lo cual hizo que todos estallaran en una sonora risa. – ¿Hicieron todo esto por mí? –dije en con voz serena, me impresiono tanto verlas ahí a todas reunidas por mí, lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, Todas ellas asintieron.

–Así es Maki esto lo hicimos por ti, te lo mereces, después de todo es tu cumpleaños. –dijo Eli acercándose junto a Nozomi. –Aunque casi todo sale mal. –Dijo ocultando el rostro.

– ¿Mal? A que te refieres, todo esto es muy lindo… Gra…Gracias. –Dije avergonzada tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

–Pues digamos que ciertas chicas casi lo arruinan todo cierto Rin-chan, Honoka-chan. –Nozomi volteo a ver a las dos con un rostro amenazador.

– ¡Nosotras, pero si también nos acabamos de enterar de la sorpresa para Maki-chan! –Dijo Honoka desconcertada.

–Precisamente por eso, imagínense que hubiera pasado si les decíamos algo acerca de la sorpresa, seguramente si lo hubieran arruinado. –Dijo Nozomi. –Lo bueno es que sus amigas ya pagaron su castigo por no controlarlas, pero ahora que todo esto termino, les tocara a ustedes. –dijo Nozomi con una voz que daba realmente miedo, mientras que Umi, Kotori y Hanayo bajaban avergonzadas la vista.

Todas reían y se divertían con lo que dijo Nozomi, pasaron unos segundos más y vi cuanto se habían esmerado con la decoración de toda mi casa, incluso estaba mi lindo y gran piano en la sala, supongo que querrán que toque algo, realmente me hizo muy feliz verlas a todas ahí reunidas, pero por más que busque Nico no estaba en ningún lado, a pesar de mi felicidad en ese momento no podía evitar sentirme decepcionada de no verla ahí.

– ¿Te gusto la sorpresa Maki? –Dijo Eli mientras ella y Umi se acercaban a mi lado.

–Si… –Esboce una sonrisa. –Gracias por todo…

–No pareces muy convencida. –Dijo Umi. –Creo que ya se lo que tienes, pero tendrás que esperar un momento más.

–Mientras tanto qué tal si vas y te cambias, te tenemos una sorpresa esperando en tu habitación. –Dijo Eli mientras me guiaba hasta mi habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue un lindo y deslumbrante vestido rojo estirado en mi cama, tenía volantes en la parte de la falda contrastando entre un rojo intenso y uno más tenue, tenía un escote bastante discreto, lo acompañaban un par de pulcros zapatos rojos altos y una pulsera con una gran rosa roja en ella, lo mire durante un rato con impresión. Al vestirlo no sentí gran impresión el vestido era lindo al fin y al cabo. Después de unos segundos bajamos de nuevo a la sala donde estaban todos; mis compañeras me miraron impresionadas de cómo me veía con el mientras yo me avergonzaba por los halagos de todas.

Me sentía distante a pesar de toda la felicidad que me brindaban mis amigas, la extrañaba, ella era la única que no estaba ahí a pesar de que me dijo que me esperaría en mi casa.

Después de unos minutos la luz de la sala se atenuó y debajo de la luz intensa de un reflector que habían montado en el segundo piso controlado por Waki-san, estaba la chica que tanto había esperado, cuando apareció todas guardaron silencio y la miraron al igual que yo, bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras con un hermoso vestido negro bastante elegante que resaltaba a la perfección con su pelo suelto atado solo con un moño rojo que adornaba encima de su cabeza y hacia brillar sus hermoso y grandes ojos carmesí.

Nico-chan se veía hermosa en ese momento, no podía soportar la impresión de verla a lo lejos de esa forma, mi corazón latía como loco cuando daba cada pasa bajando las escaleras y acercándose a… al piano de cola que estaba en la sala, siempre debajo de la luz del reflector.

No podía cree lo que veía frente a mí, Nico se acomodó el vestido y se sentó frente al piano sin decir nada, estaba al borde del llanto cuando las manos de las siete chicas que me veían con gran felicidad, e incluso unas lloraban por mí, me condujeron al frente del piano para estar más cerca de Nico. Ella me dedico una sonrisa sincera mirándome directamente a los ojos, aclaro su voz y trato de hablar.

–Maki-chan, Feliz cumpleaños. –Dijo con un tono lleno de felicidad. –Te he preparado esta sorpresa que espero que te guste… –Hizo una pausa y libero un sonoro suspiro. –Sabes Maki-chan… –Titubeo un poco escondiendo su rostro. Para luego levantarlo de nuevo y volverme a ver a los ojos. -…La verdad es… La verdad es que me gustas mucho Maki-chan… Por eso hice esto para ti…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos otra vez, mi corazón latía muy fuerte dentro de mi pecho, sentía un sentimiento tan hermoso dentro de mí, antes lo que sentía vacío en mi interior se completó con las palabras de Nico-chan. Ella no espero respuesta de mi parte, no creo que la esperara, simplemente acomodo sus pequeñas mano en las teclas del piano, libero un suspiro y comenzó a tocar ligeramente, lentamente, pasaba las manos por cada tecla totalmente inmersa en lo que hacía, de pronto la tonada se hizo más sonora en mis oídos, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos al escuchar la bella tonada de Nico-chan, pronto todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se esfumo por completo, solo éramos nosotras dos en el mundo, solo la sentía a ella tan cercana a mí, cerré los ojos y disfrute más de su melodía. Entonces después de un rato tocando, Nico me extendió su mano y me invito a sentarme a su lado, tímidamente la tome y lentamente me fui acercando a ella, vi frente a mí la partitura en la cual estaba concentrada en seguir y cuando hubo un momento oportuno me le uní tocando con más intensidad, ambas disfrutamos de la tonada inmersas completamente en nosotras, yo me fui acercando más a Nico y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, cerré los ojos y comencé a derramar intensas lágrimas de felicidad por estar junto a ella, Nico lentamente junto su cabeza con la mía sin dejar de tocar; oculte mi rostro en su cuello y en un susurro dije:

–…Tu también me gustas Nico-chan… –Deposite un ligero beso en su mejilla. –…Te amo… –Y deje que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su hombro lo que resto de la canción.

Suspiramos cuando Nico dio la última nota y nos miramos directo a los ojos con una sonrisa, vi sus ojos carmesí cristalinos, ella también estaba llorando. De pronto una ola de aplausos nos sacó a ambas de nuestro trance y volteamos a ver con sorpresa a las chicas que nos miraban con lágrimas en sus rostros y a nuestros padres que nos miraban con una gran sonrisa, ambas nos levantamos mientras sosteníamos nuestras manos, nos posicionamos frente a todas ellas e hicimos una reverencia de agradecimiento.

–Felicidades mi amada Maki-chan. –Susurro Nico mientras aun nos tomábamos fuertemente de las manos y hacíamos la reverencia.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado esta historia, del cumpleaños de Maki, que a pesar de que fue hace unos dias pues no importa.

como recomendacion en la parte donde Nico toca el piano les queria dejar Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday parte del Ost de Metal Gear Solid 2, no tiene mucho en especial la letra con lo que redacte pero es la que estaba sonando cuando mescribi esa parte, ademas que el intro es perfecto jajaa

En Fin no suelo hacer esto pero de verdad me gustaría que mas personas dejaran su Review en esta historia, me interesa mucho saber que les pareció esta historia ya que a mi me encanto demasiado, asi que no sean timidos y comenten si les gusto o recomendaciones o sugerencias las aprecio muchísimo.

En Fin Muchas Gracias Por Leer...


End file.
